


Heridas

by kuromi1905



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, Angst and Feels, Complicated Relationships, Drama, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Femslash, Hate to Love, Hatred, Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuromi1905/pseuds/kuromi1905
Summary: "Nunca hubo algo cercano al amor u otro sentimiento que no fuera contentarse con el dolor de la otra, o simplemente disfrutar los placeres de la carne. Cuando en realidad eran dos almas heridas en busca de comprensión, de sentir que no que estaban solas en este maldito mundo, y poder experimentar algo mas que odio u aflicción. Sin importar el precio que tuvieran que pagar...o las veces que tuvieran que acallar sus corazones."





	Heridas

Heridas

Podría decirse que a lo largo de su vida y de su no muerte había presenciado demasiadas cosas como para creer que podría seguir impresionándose por algo, o que siquiera podría existir algo que despertara en ella un mínimo de interés o emoción por alguna cosa que podría ofrecerle este tumultuoso mundo…pero quizás, para su dicha o desgracia, el cruel destino le tenía preparado algo muy diferente.

Lo había visto todo, desde lo más glorioso hasta lo más terrible, lo más inaudito hasta la nimia obviedad. Sus ojos habían observado tanto el agüe de un próspero reino como su desastrosa caída en manos de seres ruines y sanguinarios.

Había experimentado aquellos añorados tiempos de paz en los que alguna vez fue feliz en compañía de amigos y familia, bailando y riendo junto a sus hermanas y hermano, pensado que nada en este mundo sería capaz de separarlos. Como así también tuvo la desgracia de vivir en carne propia las atrocidades de la guerra, luchando siempre por defender a su gente como la valiente y prestigiosa “Guardabosques General de Quel'thalas” o como la fría y despiadada “Reina Banshee”. Ganando o perdiendo. Pero siempre plagadas de pérdidas y dolor, de sangre y destrucción, al igual que aquella vez en la que su más aplastante derrota significo su propia muerte y la masacre de su reino…como así también el inicio de su maldición como un monstruo sin compasión, un alma en pena destinada a la soledad y al desprecio de todos que alguna vez la quisieron. Castigada de la manera más perversa por su noble obstinación en proteger a toda costa a su pueblo contra aquel que había sellado su destino sin piedad alguna, convirtiéndola en una esclava más de su ejército de la muerte…y en quien se juraría no detenerse hasta ver el cadáver de su acérrimo enemigo desangrándose a sus pies.

Había disfrutado de la vida y sufrido la muerte, en más de una ocasión y de diversas maneras, padeciendo hasta el último día de su condenada existencia de las consecuencias de esta.   
Realizo toda clases de actos atroces y cuestionables con tal de asegurar su supervivencia y la de sus queridos “Renegados”. Fue peón y reina. Fue tratada como una diosa y un paria. Aunque más que cualquier cosa fue herida y destrozada innumerables veces, de tantas maneras diferentes que ya nada parecía sorprenderla.

Desde duras miradas desprecio o venenosas palabras de repulsión hasta ser atravesada por una espada maldita que le arranco el alma, pasando por traiciones cobardes e inesperadas, hasta su propio suicidio. Quedando marcadas a fuego en su cuerpo y alma, y en todas y cada una reviviendo el mismo tortuoso dolor que la resquebrajaban por dentro y la hacían enceguecer de rabia. Envenenándose un poco más del único sentimiento que su corazón marchito se permitía sentir…y del que estaba segura que ningún “vivo” jamás sería capaz experimentar con la misma intensidad.

Fue tal vez por ese “simple” detalle, o por su intrigante fascinación, que después de tantos años volvía a verse sorprendida por tan extraordinario descubrimiento, como haber encontrado agua en el desierto, o una bella flor en medio de las tierras de la peste, y del cual se sentiría brutalmente atraída de todas las formas posibles desde la primera vez que lo percibió la Ciudadela de la Corona de Hielo durante su misión para acabar de una vez por todas con el Rey Exánime y el verdugo de su interminable tormento.

 

Había escuchado de ella en más de una ocasión de la boca de distintas personas, de distintas razas y facciones, incluso del mismísimo Jefe de Guerra de la Horda Thrall, y todas se resumían en palabras de elogios y admiración para con aquella simple humana que a sus ojos no era más que una niña ingenua e idealista con absurdos sueños de alcanzar una paz que prácticamente imposible.

Una “joven prodigio” la llamaban, y quizás tenían razón, ya que siendo tan joven había logrado destacarse entre todos los magos de Dalaran e incluso de toda Azeroth, hasta llegar a hacerse un lugar como archimago dentro del Kirin Tor. Tal vez por eso, a pesar de verla como “soñadora jugando a la diplomacia”, era alguien de cuidado por el gran poder y dominio que tenía sobre la magia, y a quien quizás se debía evitar tener como enemigo, ya que hasta el océano más calmo y pacifico podía desatar la fuerza destructora de una salvaje tempestad en el momento menos pensado…cuya extraña combinación de peligro y bondad no hacían más que despertar el enorme interés de aquella elfa caída.

Fue imposible para ella no percatarse de la evidente melancolía que desprendía aquella mujer desde la primera vez que la vio, pero que a la vez era imperceptible para cualquiera que no se detuviera a observarla al detalle ya que la habilidad de esa muchacha en mantener las apariencias era comparable a sus dotes mágicos. Aunque para su suerte solo le bastaba ahondar un poco detrás de ese manto de fingida felicidad para dar con el motivo de su creciente curiosidad. Siempre oculto detrás de una amigable sonrisa y una mirada compasiva, más allá de aquellas facciones suaves y serenas, anidando en lo más profundo de su corazón y su alma estaban aquellas profundas heridas de las cuales emanaban esa cautivante combinación de culpa y dolor que lentamente consumían a la maga por dentro, a la vez que incitaba a la impasible Banshee a querer conocer más de aquella intrigante humana más conocida como Jaina Valiente.

 

Al principio su acercamiento fue más que casual, en alguna reunión de líderes de facción o conversaciones “diplomáticas”, siempre a través de saludos cordiales o conversaciones breves, inmersas en un ambiente de cierta tensión y en donde abundaban los incomodos silencios. Quizás por la pizca de temor y desconfianza que podía vislumbrar en los ojos de la chica cada vez que estaba junto a ella, y de la cual se había acostumbrado desde su “renacimiento” como una criatura repulsiva y antinatural. O tal vez por lo intimidada que la archimaga podría sentirse ante su aura por demás sombría. Pero que a pesar de todo ello la que alguna vez fue un alto elfo podía distinguir, cada vez que esos profundos orbes azules se fijaban en ella, un claro sentimiento de curiosidad e interés por saber más de su “singular” naturaleza, como si se tratara de un nuevo y complicado libro que aquella chiquilla ansiaba estudiar…para así poder desentrañar hasta el más oscuro de sus secretos.

Por ello tal vez no le sorprendió demasiado cuando, luego de largos meses de encuentros esporádicos, un día recibiría una carta firmada a nombre de “Lady Jaina Valiente” que a simple vista aparentaba ser una misiva más sobre asuntos políticos y territoriales que involucraban tanto a la Horda como a la Alianza de la cual, como líder de Los Renegados, estaba habituada a recibir. Cuando en realidad, y detrás de todas esas palabras educadas y vagas, se encontraba un mensaje críptico oculto entre las líneas de aquel escrito, diseñado con la intensión de disuadir cualquier indicio de sospecha de la mirada inquisitiva de algún espía no deseado, el cual le proponía a ella, Sylvanas Brisaveloz, o más conocida como “La reina alma en pena”, una reunión un poco más privada e informal en alguna zona neutral y discreta en la que podría charlar de asuntos un tanto menos formales , con la intensión, según sus palabras, de “profundizar lazos diplomáticos con algunos líderes de la Horda y buscar un consenso mutuo sobre sus posibilidades de una convivencia pacífica”, de la cual esperaría recibir alguna respuesta por parte de ella a la brevedad…y que para suerte o desgracia de ambas, la oscura forestal no tardaría de responder de manera positiva, completamente ansiosa por saber a dónde llevaría todo aquello.

Desde entonces todas esos “ocasionales” encuentros con la joven maga no hicieron más que acrecentar la atracción de esta para con el angustiante sentimiento que manaba de la rubia, al punto que poco a poco parecía convertirse en una necesidad, quizás por llegar a creer en algún momento que alguien comprendería a alguien tan roto como ella…aunque al principio ignorara las razones de aquel dolor ajeno, y que no harían más que despertar en ella un rencor casi comparable con el que le profeso a su odioso verdugo cuando ese “secreto” le fuera revelado.

 

Nunca busco cariño u amor, jamás quiso consuelo por lo miserable de su existencia y menos aún de una patética humana, solo deseaba poder confortarse en el sufrimiento ajeno sus enemigos y contentarse con su agonía, en un intento para aplacar la amarga furia que desbordaban de su alma corrupta. Y que mejor forma que hacerlo con aquella que alguna vez amo a ese caprichoso príncipe que la había condenado a la oscuridad eterna. Esa cuyo corazón había entregado a aquel desgraciado paladín devenido luego en caballero de la muerte. La mujer cuyo cuerpo fue tocado de manera más íntima y apasionada por quien le había negado despiadadamente el consuelo de una muerte digna. La ingenua chica le había dado todo su cariño y soñaba con una vida junto al que terminaría siendo el causante, junto a su propio padre, de su más terrible aflicción…y con la ella no dudaría en disfrutar.

Y todo aquello, esa incontrolable rabia y su siniestro anhelo, quedaría plasmado desde el primer instante en que sus “diplomáticas” reuniones dejaron de ser solo meras palabras y dejando que esa extraña atracción por la otra hablara por ellas, a través de caricias sutiles o despiadadas, de besos amargos y mordidas brutales, de toques castos o posesivos. Dejando que una venenosa lujuria las consumiera hasta que la fricción entre cuerpos doliera y sus labios sangraran, hundiéndose poco a poco en un idilio de destructivo dolor. Siempre aprovechados por la desalmada Banshee que disfrutaba con perversa alegría del tormento que causaba en aquella desdichada maga, y siempre imponiendo su voluntad sobre esta con extrema crueldad e inmisericordia. 

Reviviendo aquella venganza que creía haber consumado con la muerte de ese rey maldito con esa noble muchacha profanándola tantas veces como pudiera. Abriendo hasta el cansancio las viejas cicatrices de su corazón maltratado y marcando con saña nuevas heridas en su piel blanquecina, dejando que lentamente se desangrara mientras observaba con grata emoción como esa pobre niña se retorcía en placentera agonía con el simple roce de sus fríos dedos sobre ella. 

Subyugada siempre ante sus sombríos caprichos y completamente indefensa…pero que para su desgracia o sádico goce no se comparaba a la retribución que recibía de su “querido juguete”. Experimentando como ese mortificante sentimiento afloraba de ella cada vez que la tocaban o su boca la probaban con grata delicadeza. Sintiendo la sanguinaria mirada de su verdugo cada vez que esos ojos azules la veían. Escuchando el eco fantasmal de su voz cuando esos dulces labios pronunciaban su nombre entre gemidos y tenues lloriqueos. Reavivando el tortuoso dolor de ser atravesada por el frio acero de Frostmourne cada momento que aquellas suaves y cálidas manos acariciaban su frígida figura o rozaban sutilmente la grotesca cicatriz en su pecho con humillante ternura…que no hacían más que alimentar su cólera y sus deseos por destruir a gusto y placer todo de aquella virtuosa mujer hasta que no quedara nada… sin saber a donde las llevaría su mortífero juego.

 

Pero si los siglos y las experiencias le enseñaron algo a la arrogante elfa es que el destino además de cruel es impredecible y que, así como el dolor, sus vaivenes pueden cambiar de un segundo a otro a las personas, incluso a aquellas de espíritu fuerte y corazones nobles. Así como el cobarde ataque y la posterior destrucción de su amada Theramore a manos jefe de guerra de la Horda, Garrosh Hellscream, terminaría por quebrar a la pobre archimaga, destrozando su alma y envenenándola con un intenso odio, como si corazón, alguna vez compasivo y gentil, fuera reemplazado por un duro tempano de hielo sin misericordia alguna para aquellos que osaran enfrentarla…y cuya implacable ira canalizaría de la manera más brutal y ultrajante en aquella oscura dama de la no muerte.

 

Fue así, y desde ese preciso instante, en que su retorcido juego de lujuria y “benévolo” sadismo mutaría en un espiral descendente de la más cruda destrucción. De locura y pasión. De desprecio y dolor…que paulatinamente se transformaría en una mortal adicción. 

Hiriéndose como animales rabiosos cada vez que se entregaban a los placeres de la carne. Humillándose mutuamente hasta quebrar el preciado orgullo de la otra. Batallando incansablemente en una feroz danza de poder y dominación de la nunca se cansarían…y de las que desesperadamente necesitaban, quizás para llenar el vacío de sus amargas existencias o creer que su dolor podía ser compartido…podía ser comprendido.

Tal vez por ello que las motivaciones de su despiadada afición fueran mutando con el paso del tiempo, ya que ahora su vengativo accionar era dirigida pura y exclusivamente pensando en nadie más que esa descorazonada maga. Ya no importaba que alguna vez fuera la amante del anterior Rey Exánime, ni tampoco el odioso recuerdo de este ahora enterrado con el paso de los años. Ahora solamente se trataba de ella. De esa astuta e impertinente mujer cuyas heridas y cicatrices se exponían sin tapujos a la vista de todos, como un triste recordatorio de lo rota que estaba gracias a una vida plagada de sinsabores y tragedias, agravadas por el veneno de un terrible rencor que la consumían lentamente hasta marchitarla al igual que los jazmines en invierno. Permitiendo a cualquiera poder admirar los crueles recordatorios de su pasado…aquellos que la reina Banshee no se cansaría nunca en adorar.

 

Ni en tiempos de calma o en medio una feroz tormenta, ni en la tensa paz o durante los albores de una encarnizada guerra, nada ni nadie le impediría no regocijarse con la encantadora presencia de esa mujer marchita. Así como en esos instantes lo hacía, en medio de la quietud de la noche y en la clandestinidad de aquella pequeña cabaña oculta en el bosque, contemplando en silencio hasta el más ínfimo detalle la singular belleza de la archimaga.

Observando con su fría y penetrantes ojos carmesí las marcadas ojeras que se mostraban debajo de sus parpados y que adornaban sus finas pero severas facciones de aquel adorable rostro, como un recordatorio del agobiante cansancio y responsabilidad que pesaban en ella. Escudriñando con su mirada las casi imperceptibles señales del paso del tiempo que comenzaban a plasmarse sobre esa tersa piel viva que tanto le encantaba sentir sobre sus dedos helados. Contemplando maravillada lo llamativo de su cabello, cuyas hebras doradas habían devenido en su mayoría en un color platinado, ahora acomodado en una perfecta trenza que caía hacia uno de sus costados y de la cual se divertía en deshacer entre sus caricias. Fascinándose con aquellos orbes ahora de un grisáceo azul que brillaban a la luz de la magia arcana que anidaba en ella, como una muestra más de las desgarradoras secuelas que le habían dejado la peligrosa exposición a la bestial cantidad de maná que había sufrido a manos de orco impulsivo y cobarde. Hasta estudiar con perversa alegría todas y cada una de las marcas que había dejado a lo largo de su cuerpo con el pasar de los años, en especial aquellas recientes mordidas vehementes que decoraban el delicado cuello de joven mujer…cuyo sabor, al igual que de aquel dulce néctar, aun podía saborear en sus labios.

Tan ensimismada estuvo en sus pensamientos, admirando lo atractivo e intrigante de lo ajeno, que no se percató de completa su falta de disimulo hasta que escucho la familiar voz de la humana que le decía:

-Parece que el temible jefe de guerra olvido lo que significa la palabra discreción. ¿O es que acaso encontró algo digno de su atención? –menciono la hábil hechicera, cuestionándola en un tono un tanto burlón y despreocupado, mientras acomodaba sus ropas y sus ojos se fijaban expectantes en la reacción de la oscura elfa.

-Ciertamente Lord Almirante - reconoció la Banshee de forma por demás mesurada y con su típico semblante indiferente plasmado en su rostro, entretanto terminaba de asegurar la parte frontal de su armadura sin poder evitar rozar sutilmente los recientes rasguños que decoraban la piel de un enfermizo color purpura de su espalda. Para que luego, con su abrazadora mirada puesta en la joven muchacha y junto una sonrisa irónica en sus labios, agregara en un tono provocador - A veces es fácil olvidar los modales cuando después de tantos siglos te encuentras con una criatura capaz de sorprenderte…muy gratamente.

Con envidiable seguridad la temible archimaga se aproximó hacia aquella despiadada mujer, hasta quedar a poca distancia de esta, para después responderle con cierta picardía:

-Bueno en eso podemos estar de acuerdo Sylvanas…aun me continúas siendo tan intrigante como el primer día que te conocí – pronuncio aquellas palabras con una expresión inquietantemente afable en sus agraciadas facciones, al momento en que una de sus manos se posaba sobre el brazo izquierdo de la ex forestal y acariciar suavemente la piel expuesta por encima de los largo guantes de esta.

Un leve estremecimiento cruzo por la impasible cara de la elfa ante el toque cálido de aquellos dedos ajenos, haciendo que sintiera una extraña combinación de odio y confort ante el accionar confiado de esa descarada humana. Disfrutando en silencio de aquella sencilla atención, mientras en su mente reflexionaba sus siguientes palabras que no tardarían demasiado en llegar:

-Aunque después de tanto tiempo jugando al gato y al ratón, debe haber una razón más que tu “apasionada” curiosidad por estudiar cualquier enigma que tengas en frente – le refuto esta con fría tranquilidad y un semblante ameno, mientras sus penetrantes ojos la examinaban al detalle. Para que luego, de manera inesperada y un tanto violenta, la agarrara con fuerza de una de sus muñecas, alejando así la tibia palma que la tocaba, y con su mano libre tomara a la hechicera del mentón, sosteniéndola en un firme agarre y obligándola así a que la viera fijamente a los ojos al momento de preguntarle de forma desafiante - Así que dime “mi dulce Jaina”. ¿Cuáles son tus motivaciones?, ¿Qué te impulsa a buscar el consuelo de una no muerta? 

Para su sorpresa la joven mujer permaneció firme ante su tenebrosa mirada, hasta el punto de sentir como esos encendidos orbes azulados la atravesaban con dolorosa frialdad, hasta que después de unos pocos, pero sofocantes segundos de afonía, esta dijera:

-Las mismas razones que te llevan a ti a buscar la compañía de una “insignificante humana”- le contesto con férrea convicción y un tinte de provocación que no hicieron más que enfurecer aún más a la “Dama Oscura”, al sentir como las garras metálicas del guantelete de esta se hundían con brutalidad en su carne pero que poco harían para que se retractara de esas palabras ni menos cuyo significado era una afirmación tacita de aquella prohibida verdad que ambas se negaban a aceptar. Al instante en que su mano derecha se afirmaba suave y afectuosamente sobre una de las mejillas de la mujer mayor para su acariciarla con tortuosa ternura, deslizando sus dedos desde la comisura de esos gélidos labios hasta el comienzo de las finas y alargadas orejas de aquella arrogante elfa que se estremecía complacida ante su toque, y haciendo que la distancia entre sus cuerpos se redujera una más hasta hacer que sus bocas casi se rozaran. Solo para que después terminara súbitamente con su accionar y, apartándose de esta, decirle - Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. Como siempre nuestra reunión fue bastante…productiva. Pero ambas tenemos asuntos que atender, en especial después que la guerra que decidiste comenzar – sentencio la maga con gran normalidad y un dejo de reproche, al momento en que subía la capucha de su capa sobre su nívea cabeza y sus manos convocaban un sencillo hechizo de teletransportacion para instantes después despedirse de su amante - Hasta otro momento jefe de guerra…espero pronto volver a tener el placer de su presencia – pronuncio esas últimas palabras de forma educada pero con un marcado tinte de deseo, dedicándole una última mirada junto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de encaminarse al portal que estaba pocos metros de ella. 

-Lo mismo digo Lord Almirante. Ojalá que el pequeño león no le quite mucho de su valioso tiempo – le replico esta extraordinaria mesura, pero sin dejar pasar un comentario mordaz para con su enemigo, para luego adherirse a los anhelos de la archimaga con una cruel sonrisa- esperare ansiosa nuestro próximo encuentro.

Y mientras veía como su amante desaparecía junto con aquel portal, sin mover un solo musculo, sentía como ese amargo sentimiento ajeno la reconfortaban por dentro. Curando sus innumerables cicatrices a la par que abría otras nuevas, como si su alma corrupta fuera unida por las compasivas atenciones de una bella criatura solo para luego ser destrozada una vez más por esas delicadas manos.

Ya que al final de eso se trataba. Esa era la razón de su letal juego de placer. Solo dos seres heridos y rotos en busca de algo que llenasen su vacío y aplacara por unos instantes su insaciable odio. Sin nada semejante al amor o un verdadero afecto que se interpusiera entre ellas…o de eso quería convencerse. Ya que por más que lo intentara sabía que no podría reprimir para siempre esa cálida sensación que se agolpaba en su corazón inerte cada vez que tenía a aquella fascinante humana cerca, así como la desesperante melancolía que la consumían por dentro ante sus largas ausencias. Tal vez por una vez en su no vida llegar a creer realmente que había encontrado alguien en este maldito mundo que realmente la comprendiera. Alguien que con quien pudiera compartir su dolor…y alimentarse del venenoso sentimiento del otro, hasta volverse una destructiva y desesperante necesidad a la que jamás renunciaría.

 

“Heridas por distintos autores o la misma mano, desatamos una guerra sin final en donde con gusto nos devoramos y con placer nos destruimos. Solo para acallara un secreto prohibido de afecto y dolor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es mi pequeña aportación a esta linda comunidad y fandom de la que no pude evitar sentirme arrastrada. Que puedo decir me encantan estas dos y en especial este ship, en especial por los geniales fanfics que ahí (aunque en su totalidad, con excepción de un estén en ingles…es la primera vez que me pongo a traducir las historias que me gustan para leerlas…realmente me enganche con esto xD)
> 
> En fin, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado, a pesar de que puede ser mala o una basura, le puse mucho amor a esto, así que bueno…ojalá les entretenga.


End file.
